Vamos por Simon
by Chalala Violet
Summary: El Rey Helado quiere casarse con la Dulce princesa, pero está le dice que no y decepcionado se va a vagar un rato por la tierra de Ooo, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría en la ciudad de los ladrones ni de lo que se encontraría, lo cual lo haría recordar que algún día fue Simon Petrikov.
1. Para pedir la mano de la Dulce Princesa

**LOS DERECHOS DE ESTA OBRA ESTÁN RESERVADOS PARA CARTOON NETWORK, PENDLETON WARD Y TODO AQUEL AL QUE LE PERTENEZCAN LOS DERECHOS PATRIMONIALES SOBRE HORA DE AVENTURA.**

-Gunter, he tomado una decisión, ya que ambos estamos perdidamente enamorados, le pediré matrimonio a la Dulce Princesa.

-¡Cuek!

-Lo sé Gunter, quizá le parezca que es algo apresurado, pero cuando 2 personas se aman ¿para qué esperar?

-¡Cuek!

-¡Oh cierto! Casi lo olvido Gunter.- Tras unos cuantos movimientos con las manos el Rey helado logro formar un pequeño anillo de hielo, lo alzó sosteniéndolo con el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha- ¡Listo!, con esto le pediré su mano a la Dulce Princesa.

-¡Cuek!

-Tienes razón Gunter, pero ya lo pensé, para que el anillo no se derrita lo meteré en sal.

Un grupo de pingüinos, que al parecer jugaban un poco, venía por detrás del Rey Helado y ocasionaron su caída junto con la del anillo que se rompió en cientos de pedacitos. En medio de su enojo el Rey Helado concentró sus poderes en sus manos de tal manera que más allá de parecer hielo se aproximaba a la imagen tenebrosa de unas llamas poderosas.

-¡Tontos pingüinos, han roto el anillo!

-¡Cuek!

Las palabras de Gunter lograron que se calmara y reflexionara sobre lo ocurrido.

-Una vez más debo admitir que estás en lo cierto Gunter, no puedo pedirle matrimonio con una argolla tan frágil. Iré al cuarto del pasado para ver si encuentro algo que me sirva.

Comenzó a volar en camino a la habitación del pasado. Tras unas cuantas estalactitas, otras muchas estalagmitas y los espirales donde se encontraban llegó a su objetivo. Rebuscó entre las montañas de cosas que tenía, hizo a un lado su tabla de surf, abrió los cajones de su mesita hasta que finalmente encontró una cajita diminuta que en su interior tenía uno de esos barrilitos sin fondo con un diamante enorme.

-Aquí está Gunter, ahora vamos al Dulce Reino.

Salió de su castillo de hielo volando, tenía a Gunter abrazado y el anillo en el bolsillo. No se había dado cuenta de lo que este tenía grabado.

Llegó al castillo y entró por la ventana sin problemas. Finn y Jake ayudaban a la Dulce Princesa a una investigación científica que hacía.

-Chicos-dijo el Rey helado-No tienen idea de lo mucho que me alegra que estén aquí. Quiero invitarlos a mi boda.

-¿Ahora a quién embrujaste?- Preguntó Jake recordando lo ocurrido con la princesa Anciana.

-Esta vez no he embrujado a alguien, a decir verdad ella aún no me ha dicho que sí, pero espero que lo haga.- Buscó en el bolsillo el anillo con el que planeaba pedirle matrimonio a la dulce princesa y se apoyó en una rodilla-Dulce Princesa, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

El Rey Helado se fue cabizbajo hacia cualquier lado, Finn y Jake lo miraban desde la ventana.

-Híjole, ahora sí da cosa verlo. -Finn no podía evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho por él, después de todo, también había sido rechazado en una gran cantidad de veces por la misma chica. –Jake, vamos a darle una ayudadita.

-Estás loco hermano, ese tipo secuestra princesas, no merece que lo ayudemos.

-Pero mira su carita de borrego, no podemos dejarlo así.

-¡Chicos! Necesito su ayuda. –La dulce princesa parecía no tener remordimiento alguno por el rechazo tan seco que acababa de hacer con el Rey Helado.


	2. La ciudad de los ladrones

**LOS DERECHOS DE ESTÁ OBRA NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SINO AL CREADOR DE HORA DE AVENTURA PENDLETON WARD, CARTOON NETWORK Y TODO AQUEL CON QUIEN COMPARTA LOS DERECHOS PATRIMONIALES DE LA SERE. Al menos hasta que me case con él y se los quite en el divorcio.**

Tras vagar por la tierra de Ooo, el Rey Helado encontró a un hombre que llevaba una bolsa llena de objetos.

-Gunter, quizá si le obsequio algo a la dulce princesa ella llegue a quererme.

-¡Cuek!

-Debo tener unas monedas por aquí. –Comenzó a buscar dentro de sus bolsillos, no tenía dinero, pero sí tenía un trozo de piso del dulce reino que tomó para comer y consolarse un poco por la respuesta de la Dulce Princesa. –Quizá esto me sirva de algo.

-¡Cuek!

-¡Ey, usted! Me gustaría comprarle algo de lo que tiene en esa bolsa.

-¿Me está hablando a mí?

-Sí, a usted.

-Lo siento señor, no vendo mis cosas.

-¡Oh! Pero ¿y si yo tengo algo que le interese?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tengo este trozo de piso del dulce reino.

-Sólo puedo darte este oso feo a cambio de esa cosa. –Un oso le pareció un regalo adecuado y no dudó en hacer el trueque.

-Toma Gunter, cuida esto.

Parecía que el tipo iba a alejarse, por el contrario tomó la corona y salió corriendo. El Rey Helado no había tomado en cuenta que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad de los ladrones.

-¡Mi corona! ¡Gunter, quédate aquí!

Salió corriendo tras la corona, y aunque no podía hacer mucho sin ella logró entrar a la ciudad de los ladrones y observar como el tipo corría, era golpeado por un hombre musculoso que la quitaba su más reciente robo, a este último le era arrebatado cuando dobló la esquina por una niña que se encontraba en el tejado de esa casa, la que brincó a la casa adyacente, brincó al toldo de la frutería y resbaló cayendo ilesa, avanzó unos cuantos metros hasta que un perro tomó la corona con el hocico y de manera similar pasó por las manos de una gran cantidad de ladrones. El Rey Helado siguió al perro lo más rápido que pudo por 3 cuadras completas, hasta que el perro llegó a la esquina y un joven le pateó para que en su alarido abriera la boca y quitarle lo que llevaba; de tanto correr, el pobre anciano estaba bofeado y se detuvo para respirar un poco sin perder de vista al muchacho. Palabras extrañas y nombres comenzaron a cruzar por su cabeza, pero decidió ignorarlos y siguió corriendo, para ese momento el objeto ya había sido robado por otros 3 sujetos y estaba en las manos de una anciana que salió de la ciudad y con ella también nuestro personaje que aún seguía teniendo cosas nuevas en la cabeza, ahora no sólo palabras, también llegaron imágenes y en ocasiones hasta diálogos.

-¡Dame mi corona! –Se lanzó contra la mujer que se había detenido creyendo que estaría segura fuera de la ciudad y le arrebato la corona. Ella no hizo más que intentar recuperarla, pero el Simon ya se la había puesto y salió volando. Llegó con Gunter y reconoció al oso. Ya no quería dárselo a la Dulce Princesa, ahora tenía que devolverlo a Marceline.

Sacó el anillo del bolsillo, vio la inscripción y alcanzó a distinguir los nombres _"Simon & Betty"._

-Oh mi princesa, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?


	3. Hospital

**LOS DERECHOS DE ESTA OBRA NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SINO A PENDLETON WARD, CREADOR DE HORA DE AVENTURA, CARTOON NETWORK Y TODO AQUEL CON QUIEN COMPARTA LOS DERECHOS PATRIMONIALES DE LA SERIE.**

Finn y Jake fueron a buscarlo por toda la tierra de Ooo, habían visto lo que pasó y querían ayudar al Rey Helado a conseguir una novia, les pareció que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo solo y era hasta lastimoso ver que la Dulce Princesa lo lastimó de una forma tan cruel.

-Hola chicos. ¿Quieren acompañarme a casa de Marceline?

-¿Qué no querías conquistar princesas? Veníamos a darte unos consejitos.

-Dejaré eso para otro día, me encontré con esto –Dijo mientras les mostraba a Hambo – y creo que tengo que devolvérselo, no tengo idea de cómo lo perdió.

-Espera ¿tú cómo sabes que eso le pertenece a Marceline? –Jake no recordaba haber visto que el Rey Helado le hablara mucho a Marceline.

-Oh, es una larga historia y no quiero aburrirlos con las memorias de un anciano solo y feo como yo.

-¿Ok? –Ambos tenían sus dudas, pero no estaban ahí para interrogarlo, si a fin de cuentas quería devolver el oso, no importaba de dónde sabía de su existencia.

Iban ya a medio camino, el Rey Helado se dedicaba a recordar. Finn y Jake no decían nada, sólo querían ver qué pasaría después y si el misterio de Marceline y cómo el Rey Helado sabía de Hambo quedaría resuelto. Fue entonces cuando en pleno vuelo Simon cayó desmayado.

-¡Cuek! ¡Cuek! ¡Cuek!

-¡Hermanito, tenemos que ayudarlo! -Jake, recobró su tamaño normal para ir a ayudarlo.

-¡Rey Helado! –Finn también corrió hacia él cuando bajó del lomo de Jake -¡Jake, tenemos que echarle agua para que despierte!

-¡Pero no hay agua por aquí!

-¡Entonces tendremos que escupirle!

-¿Y si mejor lo llevamos al dulce reino y que la Dulce Princesa lo vea?

-Está bien hermano.

La doctora Princesa lo estaba atendiendo, él sabía que ella no era Betty, y no permitió que le dejara olvidarla esta vez y se permitía pensar en ella cada vez que entraba esa mujer que se le parecía mucho, aunque el vacío que le dejaba ya no sería llenado de nuevo, Simon luchaba no sólo por su vida, también por su memoria. En su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido desde que encontró la corona y el Enchiridión hasta el momento en que volvió con Gunter tras recuperarla en la ciudad de los ladrones. Ya no podía hacer nada para remediar las cosas y por ese motivo tampoco podía renunciar a lo que tenía ahora, ¿qué sería de Gunter sin él? ¿Y Marceline? ¿Podría volver a querer a Marceline como a una hija?

Nuestros 2 héroes estaban en la sala de espera, aguardaban a que la Doctora Princesa y con ellos estaba la Dulce princesa.

-¿Cómo pasó esto chicos?

-Pues –Jake comenzó a hablar –lo encontramos en el bosque, iba a llevarle su oso a Marceline y entonces…

La Dulce Princesa lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Están hablando de Hambo?! –Dijo sorprendida.

-Ese mero princesa.

-¡¿Y Marceline sabe que está aquí?!

-¡Ay! Creo que no.

-¡Rápido, vallan a verla y díganle que lo recuerda todo!

-Ahora mismo princesa -Dijo Finn en tono heroico.

Llegaron con Marceline en menos de 5 minutos, ella se encontraba tocando el bajo como de costumbre.

-¿Qué los trae por acá?

-La Dulce Princesa nos dijo que viniéramos a informarte de lo que le pasó al Rey Helado.

-No entiendo por qué habría de interesarme, siempre le pasan cosas. Pero ya que se tomaron la molestia de venir hasta aquí los escucharé.

-Está muy grave en el hospital de la doctora Princesa, se desmayó mientras lo acompañábamos a traerte a Hambo y...

-Espera ¿él tenía a Hambo?

-Sí, Finn y yo aún no sabemos por qué, no quiso decirnos, y la Dulce Princesa nos pidió que viniéramos a decirte que…

-¡Lo recuerda todo!


	4. Lágrimas

**LOS DERECHOS SOBRE ESTA OBRA NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SINO A PENDLETON WARD, CARTOON NETWORK Y TODO AQUEL CON QUIEN COMPARTA LOS DERECHOS PATRIMONIALES SOBRE LA MISMA.**

Marceline entró en la habitación de Simon ignorando las órdenes de la doctora Princesa. No preguntó qué era lo que tenía, ella sabía que si lo recordaba todo y se encontraba enfermo era que irremediablemente Simon se iría.

-Simon… -Esta vez Marceline no podía esconder su dolor, ni contener las lágrimas.

-Marceline…

-Simon ¿Me recuerdas? ¿De verdad me recuerdas?

-Te recuerdo a ti y a Hambo. Pasé mucho tiempo sin la corona ¿sabes? Su magia ya no puede ayudarme.

-Lo sé…

-¡Gunter! Tráeme mis cosas.

Gunter se aproximó con la túnica del Rey Helado, que le habían quitado para vestirlo con ropa de hospital. Simon sacó la pequeña cajita que tenía en el bolsillo y le mostró a Marceline su contenido, y le señaló el grabado de la argolla.

-Perdí a mi princesa, para siempre.

-Simon…

-Tú siempre estuviste celosa de Betty, era algo gracioso ¿sabes? Querías ser mi princesa y te molestaba que le dijera princesa a Betty.

Marceline sólo escuchaba mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Simon tomó de nuevo su túnica y comenzó a buscar a Hambo. Afuera de la habitación estaban Finn, Jake y la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Ya nos pueden explicar qué es lo que pasa con esos dos? –A Finn, tanto como a Jake, lo mataba la curiosidad.

-No.

-Vamos princesa, todo el día nos han tenido con la duda. –Dijo Jake tratando de convencerla.

-Ustedes no lo comprenderían, son demasiado jóvenes.

-Oye, yo soy mayor que tú, ¿por qué tú sí lo comprenderías?

-Porque mi historia con Marceline es diferente.

-¿Qué historia? –Si no iba a saber la historia de el Rey Helado y Marceline, Finn al menos quería saber cuál era la de la Dulce Princesa con la Reina vampiro.

-Ella quiere al Rey Helado, a veces creo que lo quiere más que a Hudson Abadeer. Hubo un tiempo en el que a mí también me quiso. Eso fue antes de conocerlos a ustedes. Ella y yo éramos amigas hasta que yo decidí que el Rey Helado era muy peligroso para todas las princesas y di una orden que a ella no le agradó. Detuvo a mis guardias banana y entró al palacio a decirme muchas cosas, afirmando que si no cambiaba, jamás volvería a ser amiga mía. Yo era su confidente, por eso yo sé todo lo que pasó entre ella y Simon… cuando aún era él.

Finn y Jake no podían creer lo que escuchaban. No les sorprendía que Marceline pudiera ser amiga de la Dulce Princesa, pero no concebían lo que pudo haber hecho ella. Ya una vez les había ordenado lastimar al Rey Helado sin que él hubiera tenido la intención de hacerle daño a la dulce gente, no querían saber qué era lo que ella podía llegar a hacer en situaciones más extremas, y lo suficientemente malo para que Marceline reaccionara de esa forma. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la vampiresa abrió la puerta de la habitación del Rey helado. Los chicos no la habían visto llorar nunca. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la barbilla y caer, siguiendo el camino ya trazado por las lágrimas anteriores, y muchas otras se desviaban a la boca. Ella siempre había llorado en silencio, por eso no se escuchaban sollozos, sólo ese sonido que uno hace cuando se esfuerza por destaparse la nariz a mitad del llanto.

-Simon se ha ido. – Sostenía a Hambo de la mano, y este apenas alcanzaba a rosar el piso, lo abría arrastrado si Marceline no hubiera estado flotando.

Detrás de ella estaba Gunter cabizbajo.

-¡Cuek! –Las palabras de Gunter esta vez no sonaban como de costumbre, ahora parecían desganadas, quizá el pingüino no tenía ganas siquiera de decirlas.

-Marceline… -Finn trató de consolarla pero no podía hacer nada para traer de vuelta al Rey Helado, que era lo que ella de verdad necesitaba.

-Chale, voy a extrañar a ese hombre. –Jake apenas soltó tres lágrimas y agachó la cabeza.

-Hora de muerte: 9:43 a.m. –Como todo médico, la doctora Princesa tenía que determinar la hora de la muerte de un paciente. No sin tristeza.

Todos los ahí presentes tenían el corazón lleno de melancolía y guardaron silencio, hasta que la Reina Vampiro se arrodilló en el piso para gritar el nombre de aquel que la cuidó tanto cuando era pequeña.

-Esperen. Jake ¿dónde está mentita?


	5. Lo quiero de vuelta

**LOS DERECHOS SOBRE ESTA OBRA NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SINO A PENDLETON WARD, CREADOR DE HORA DE AVENTURA, CARTOON NETWORK Y TODO AQUEL CON QUIEN COMPARTA LOS DERECHOS PATRIMONIALES.**

-Mentita, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Finn y Jake habían olvidado como viajar a la tierra de los muertos, pero sí recordaban que Mentita lo sabía, y no sólo eso, también era amigo de La Muerte, si alguien podía salvar al Rey Helado, era él.

-Lo que ustedes quieran mis héroes.

-Bien, necesitamos traer al Rey Helado de la tierra de los muertos.

-Lo que ustedes quieran, menos eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la última vez que fueron tenían que traer una planta. Un ser que La Muerte ha esperado por más de mil años es algo muy distinto, les pedirá algo a cambio, algo grande.

Marceline sabía que ella daría lo que fuera por traer a Simon de vuelta, y no dejaría que el hecho de que Mentita se resistía a darle la información que necesitaba lo impidiera. Lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó, puso su peor cara y comenzó a amenazarlo.

-¡Si no me dices cómo ir a la tierra de los muertos te mandaré ahora mismo sin mucho esfuerzo!

-¡Marceline! Baja a esa menta ahora mismo. –La Dulce Princesa no podía permitir que nadie tratara así a la dulce gente.

-Ya sabía que harías algo así. Es lo que siempre quisiste ¿no? Verlo muerto.

-No tengo nada en contra de que Finn y Jake vallan por él, pero no trates así a Mentita.

-¿Finn y Jake ir por él? Esta es mi lucha, iré yo. Y nadie trataría así a Mentita ¡si hablara! –Esto último lo dijo mirando a Mentita de la misma forma que lo había amenazado hacía un rato, con la única diferencia de que esta vez lo sacudía en el aire.

-¡Está bien! ¡Te diré lo que quieres saber! Sólo bájame por favor. –Dijo mentita defendiéndose la cara con las manos y con cara de terror. Después de que Marceline lo bajó comenzó a hablar. –Sólo necesitas ver hacia una esquina y hacer bizcos, entonces abrirás un portal a la tierra de los muertos. No bebas del agua del rio, te hará perder la memoria, y ten cuidado con La Muerte, sabe muchas cosas.

-¡Cuek!

-No Gunter, no puedes acompañarme.

-¡Cuek!

-Porque es muy peligroso para ti.

-¡Cuek!

-Sé que eres la criatura más malvada del universo, pero no puedo llevarte.

-¡Cuek!

-No Gunter, no.

Marceline salió de esa habitación en forma de murciélago y se fue al laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa para poder abrir el portal sin que nadie la siguiera, cargando su bajo-hacha y a Hambo.

No le costó trabajo bajar del lugar donde el portal se había abierto, y tampoco le costaba asimilar la idea de que estaba arriesgando su vida, lo primero que encontró fue al guardián de la entrada.

-¿Causa de muerte?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-A mí me parece que no estás muerta.

-Y a mí me parece que eres un tonto, pasaré de todas formas.

Marceline estaba muy molesta como para seguir discutiendo con el guardián y pasó ignorándolo, ella era de esas personas que ves tristes una pequeña cantidad de veces, en cambio son capaces de transformar su melancolía en enojo, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. El castillo de La Muerte se divisaba desde la entrada, y no tenía tiempo ni ganas de caminar, así que comenzó a volar.

Quizá, sólo quizá, podría ver el alma de Simon entre los que estaban debajo de ella y no tendría que luchar con la muerte para conseguirla. Quizá podría tomarlo y salir de prisa de ese lugar. Sin embargo no fue así y esto le dolió en el alma. En el fondo ella tenía miedo.

-Vine por Simon.

-Ya lo sé Marceline.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Uno puede ignorar la existencia de muchos, pero no la de un inmortal. Eres una de esas personas que espero con ansias, por un accidente, una pelea, o cualquier cosa, pero ¿tienes idea de cuánto vale el alma de alguien que no muere?

-Quiero a Simon de vuelta.

-¿Bromeas? Él era uno de los inmortales.

-No me importa, yo lo quiero.

La Muerte se levanto el sombrero y colocó una de sus almas más valiosas en el piso, ahí estaba él, con su chaqueta de maestro de universidad, cabello castaño y lentes rotos. Marceline casi rompe en llanto cuando lo vio.

-¿Por qué quieres esa pobre alma? No te recordará y lo sabes.

-No me importa, yo lo quiero.

-No te cansarás de repetirlo ¿verdad?

-No.

-Sólo le hacía daño a las personas que lo rodeaban, ¿no secuestraba princesas? ¿No lastimaba a Finn y a Jake cuando ellos trataban de impedirlo? ¿No te abandonó en manos de Hudson Abader cuando este fue a reclamarte?

-Hudson es mi padre. Hizo la que tenía que hacer.

-Hudson se comió tus papas.

-Deja de meterlo a él en esto y devuélveme a Simon.

La muerte volvió a tomar esa alma que antes había dejado en el piso y la metió al sombrero.

-Te propongo esto sólo porque también quiero tu alma. Apostemos la suya y la tuya en una batalla musical.

-Trato hecho.


	6. La batalla musical

**LOS DERECHOS SOBRE ESTA OBRA NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SINO AL CREADOR DE HORA DE AVENTURA PENDLETON WARD, CARTOON NETWORK Y TODO AQUEL CON QUIEN COMPARTA LOS DERECHOS PATRIMONIALES.**

-Marceline ya ha tardado demasiado. – Dijo la Dulce Princesa.

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor del cuerpo de Simon esperando alguna señal de Marceline o del Rey Helado.

-¡Oh Glob!

-¿Qué pasa Mentita?

-Nada señor Finn.

-Mentita, si hay algo que sepas dilo.

-Es mejor dejarlo así.

-Mentita –la Dulce Princesa intervino –todos estamos muy preocupados, será mejor que nos digas lo que pasa.

-Es sólo que… es probable que Marceline no vuelva.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Verán, ella también es de los inmortales, La Muerte no deja que esos se libren tan fácil porque son escasas las ocasiones en que llega uno de ellos a la tierra de los muertos… y ahora son 2.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? –Finn estaba por molestarse tanto como se había molestado Marceline antes con Mentita.

-Porque eso no habría evitado que Marceline fuera a la tierra de los muertos.

-¡Pero al menos sabría a lo que se enfrenta! ¡Pudimos haberla acompañado!

-Exacto… no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a los héroes de la tierra de Ooo.

-¡Jake, rápido! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Marceline!

-¡No! –La Dulce Princesa había tomado una decisión. –Estoy de acuerdo con Mentita, no puedo dejarlos ir.

-Pero…

-No, no irán.

Finn y Jake volvieron a sentarse y agacharon la cabeza, querían ayudar a Marceline pero no podían desobedecer a la Dulce Princesa. Estaban comenzando a pensar que lo que dijo Marceline era verdad: quizá no quería que el Rey Helado volviera.

-¡Princesa!-Finn trató de tomarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, algo se la había tragado, parecía un hoyo en el piso, pero no podía ser eso porque entonces habría caído en el piso de abajo, y no fue así.

-¡Ella! ¡¿Te parece que ella será imparcial?!

-Claro, perdió a su mejor amiga por tratar proteger a las princesas, renunció al chico que amaba porque las responsabilidades de ambos era más grandes y lo dejó todo por su gente. No puede estar de mi lado porque tú eres su amiga y no puede estar del tuyo porque el Rey Helado representa una amenaza.

Marceline no podía creer que el alma de Simon estaba en manos de la Dulce Princesa, y no sólo eso, también su propia alma dependía de su veredicto. También estaba molesta, no podía confiar en la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-No te preocupes cara de chicle, La Muerte te devolverá al dulce reino tan pronto terminemos con esto.

-Te he elegido como juez para nuestra batalla musical. Ya no preguntes nada.

-Bien. –Marceline comenzaba a desesperarse. –Comencemos.

La reina vampiro tomó su bajo hacha, por primera vez en su vida inmortal estaba nerviosa, un sólo error podría dejarla ahí para siempre. Ambos comenzaron a tocar, él la batería y ella el bajo.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?!

-¡No lo sé señor Jake! ¡Sólo desapareció!

-Finn ahora sí debemos ir a la tierra de los muertos para ver qué es lo que pasa.

-¡No! Nada nos asegura que ella esté allá.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer? –Finn comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Esperar.

-¡Es lo que hemos hecho por casi 12 horas!¡No podemos seguir esperando!

-Señor Jake, sólo podría empeorar la situación.

-Tiene razón Jake, debemos seguir esperando.

Pasaron 3 horas, la batalla épica entre Marceline y la muerte duró 3 horas en las que los chicos en el dulce reino no supieron lo que pasaba y la Dulce Princesa pensaba en qué diría.

-Un empate –declaró ella –ha sido un empate.

Inmediatamente apareció en el cuarto de hospital dando alivio a los ahí presentes, pero aún había un problema: faltaban Simon y Marceline.


	7. El trato

_Nota: este no es el último capítulo, aún hay algunos cabos sueltos que debo aclarar en el siguiente. Espero les guste y prometo no tardar en subir el final :D _

**LOS DERECHOS SOBRE ESTA OBRA NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SINO A PENDLETON WARD, CREADOR DE HORA DE AVENTURA, CARTOON NETWORK Y TODO AQUEL CON QUIEN COMPARTA LOS DERECHOS PATRIMONIALES SOBRE LA SERIE.**

-Te irás sin Simon y yo me quedaré sin tu alma, me parece bastante justo.

-¡No es verdad! Yo pasé sus últimos momentos con él tratando de hacer algo para salvarlo y arriesgué mi alma viniendo hasta acá, vine sola para pelear contigo y toqué durante 3 horas seguidas. Yo no debería quedarme sin Simon. –Dijo Marceline con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero no me has ganado en la batalla y yo no te he ganado.

-Entonces comencemos de nuevo –Marceline lloraba, se le estaban acabando las opciones y si no pensaba algo rápido nunca volvería con Simon.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada, resígnate. Si volvemos a comenzar volveremos a empatar y estaremos así por toda la eternidad.

-¡Debe haber algo que quieras!

-También puedes quedarte tú aquí y que Simon se valla, me parecería un trato justo.

-Eso no me serviría de nada.

-Y a mí no me serviría de nada que te lo llevaras.

-Pídeme algo a cambio, lo que sea, pero déjame ir a mí junto con él. –Merceline era una persona fuerte, por eso no se arrodilló ni le imploró, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

-Está bien. Yo pierdo algo y tú pierdes algo muy importante para ti. Yo llevo años esperando años esperando que venga un inmortal y tú llevas años esperando que vuelva otra cosa a tus manos.

Todos estaban perdiendo la esperanza de que Marcelne volviera, incluso estaban pensando en organizar un funeral para el Rey Helado, sólo que no sabían si poner la inscripción de "Simon Petrikov" o "Rey Helado". Gunter no dejaba de llorar, y el cuerpo estaba empezando a despedir olores apenas perceptibles, pero ahí estaban.

-¡Cuek!

-¡Princesa! ¡Jake! ¡Está vivo! ¡El Rey Helado ha vuelto! –Finn no podía creer lo que veía

-¿Dónde está Marceline? –Preguntó Jake que fue el primero en percatarse de la ausencia de la vampira.

-No lo sé hermano, si no vuelve no la dejaremos, tendremos que ir por ella.

Marceline había aparecido en el laboratorio, justo en donde mismo que abrió el portal. Y en cuanto se percató de que había vuelto fue volando a la habitación de Simon para verificar que él se encontraba ahí y que La Muerte no le había jugado una mala pasada. En cuanto lo vio sobrevoló a todos los presentes y saltó a su cama para darle un abrazo y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Marceline se levantó y se unió al resto de los presentes que se encontraban alrededor de la cama de hospital.

-¡Marceline! –Gritaron todos de emoción cuando la vieron llegar.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo Marceline.-La Dulce Princesa le dio una palmada en la espalda, Marceline enojada reaccionó y giró la cabeza hacia la princesa.

-¡Cállate! No tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer por tu culpa. -Marceline ya había sufrido bastante el día de hoy y lo último que necesitaba era hablar con la Dulce Princesa.

-¡Marceline! –El Rey Helado la llamó y ella olvidó por completo a la Dulce Princesa –Tú ya estás aquí y yo también, debes aprender a perdonar, además, La Muerte pidió un juez imparcial y ella lo fue, si realmente fue un empate debes aceptarlo. –A todos les sorprendía que el Rey Helado pudiera hablar como un hombre sensato por una vez en su vida, o al menos desde que lo conocían. Marceline asintió y salió de la habitación.

-¡Cuek!

-Sí Gunter, puedes venir conmigo.

-Sigo sin entender ¿qué fue lo que Marceline tuvo que hacer? –Finn esperaba que pudieran contestar una de las muchas preguntas que habían surgido en un solo día. Simon que podía ver Marceline en el pasillo la señaló a ella y a su bajo-hacha, entonces todos se dieron cuenta: Había vuelto sin Hambo.


	8. El final

**LOS DERECHOS SOBRE ESTA OBRA NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SINO AL CREADOR DE HORA DE AVENTURA, PENDLETON WARD, JUNTO CON CARTOON NETWOR Y TODO AQUEL CON QUIEN COMPARTA LOS DERECHOS PATRIMONIALES.**

_Nota del autor: Lamento no haber subido el capítulo antes, pero surgieron algunos problemas familiares (mi hermana enfermó), motivo por el cual no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir._

_Aclarando algunos reviews, la historia no será Simolin porque Marceline y Simon tuvieron una relación padre-hija y me parecería muy pervertido que fueran pareja. La historia ya la tenía planeada, pero a la persona que me pidió que devolviera a Simon a su forma de joven y atractivo humano prometo que haré otro fic donde eso ocurra. Y finalmente, a la persona que mencionó que lo de Hambo era un truco barato, más allá del oso se trata de un simbolismo, Marceline tenía que renunciar a su infancia para tener a Simon de vuelta. Si a alguien no le gusta este final hágamelo saber y prometo subir otro capítulo continuando este para mejorarlo (o un final alternativo)._

-¿Marceline? –Simon se sentó a su lado en el balcón del castillo, la doctora Princesa le había dicho que ya se encontraba perfectamente bien y podía caminar de nuevo. –Fue muy valiente de tu parte entregar a Hambo.

-Volverás a olvidarme ¿cierto? –Marceline seguía mirando hacia abajo entre los barrotes.

-No es algo que yo decida. –Ambos quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que el Rey Helado comenzó a hurgar entre sus barbas. -¿Granola?

-No, gracias.

-Tal vez no pueda recordar lo que pasó hace mil años, pero podré recordar que por algún motivo tú me quieres, y no sólo eso, también que por algún motivo me salvaste la vida.

-Ya no serás Simon.

-Muy en el fondo siempre seré Simon. –El Rey Helado lo pensó un momento. -¡Ey! Tengo una gran idea, puedes vivir conmigo, como Gunter.

-No creo eso sea buena idea, ya soy muy grande para que alguien me cuide… ¿seguirás secuestrando princesas?

-No lo sé, todo depende de la corona. Me gustaría no tener que hacerlo, yo amaba a Betty y ella debería ser mi única princesa.

Marceline volteó a verlo, Simon sólo pudo soltar una carcajada cuando vio su cara de enojo.

-¿Aún estás celosa? –Dijo sin dejar de reír.

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo ella girando la cabeza nuevamente hacia los barrotes para que él no la viera sonrojada.

-Yo planeaba casarme con ella y tener hijos, ahora ella no está pero me gustaría que fueras una hija para mí. ¡Es más, ya sé que hacer! –Sacó la argolla que todavía tenía dentro del bolsillo y se la dio a Marceline. –Uno normalmente pide matrimonio con esto, pero supongo que también puede servir ahora ¿Te gustaría ser mi princesita?

Marceline tomó el anillo y lo observó unos segundos.

-Si te digo que sí, a Hudson lo le gustaría.

-Él no tiene por qué saber que tienes otro padre, sobre todo cuando es adoptivo.

-Supongo que podría hacerte una visita de vez en cuando…

-Y podrías quedarte a comer pizza.

-¿Pizza fría?

-Si quieres puedo calentarla un poco.

-Fría está bien, igual sólo me comeré el rojo de la salsa y del salami.

-También podríamos hacer unos cuantos juegos con mis pingüinos.

-Me encantaría

Finn y Jake pasaron a otro cuarto junto con la Dulce Princesa, la doctora se había quedado a atender otros pacientes y mentita estaba conversando con Gunter en otra habitación.

-¿Y qué es lo que sugieren?

-¡Una fiesta! –Dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-¿Y cuándo planean hacerla?

-¡Ahora mismo! –También gritaron esto al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Aquí?!

-¡Sí!

-Está bien, dejaré que hagan una fiesta en el castillo, pero no quiero desastres, y se encargarán de limpiar todo.

-¡Wuju!

No tardaron ni 20 minutos en llenar el castillo de dulce gente, todo en honor a Simon, que pronto volvería a olvidarse de todo, pero mientras no lo hiciera habría que festejar.

Marceline entró cargando a su nuevo hermano (Gunter) bajo el brazo.

-¿Bailamos? –El Rey Helado le tendió la mano a la Dulce Princesa, quien accedió a bailar con él.

La fiesta llegó a su fin y como acordaron los héroes de la tierra de Ooo comenzaron a limpiar, la Reina Vampiro los ayudó. Quizá al terminar debería hablar con la Dulce Princesa.

**Gracias por leerme, aunque hayan o no comentado. Los amo a todos.**


End file.
